


The Second Date

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: The Last Straw [9]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter plans another romantic night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I'm sorry. 
> 
> This is probably mistake-ridden but I'll proof read later.

Balthazar left a mid-afternoon lecture and checked his phone. _Left some clothes on your bed. Put them on and be ready for 7pm. ❤️_

The boy smiled at his boyfriend's words and headed home. It was only 4pm so he figured he'd make a start on his essay before whatever Peter had planned.

The clothes on his bed were smart. His black jeans, purple shirt and black blazer lay neatly on top of his sheets. For some reason he didn't mind that Peter had been rummaging through his wardrobe. Some people would call in an invasion of privacy, Balthazar called it the norm. He loves that his boyfriend sometimes goes into his room when he's out and takes a shirt or jumper to wear himself. The smaller boy's tendency to buy clothes that are too big makes borrowing each other's clothing a common occurrence and he fucking loves it.

He settled down to do his essay but his mind kept trying to work out what Peter might have had planned for the two of them so he didn't make much progress and decided sit and strum his guitar instead.

A tune had been running through his head for a few days, along with an idea for some words and it was all becoming more prevalent as he got lost in his thoughts.

He made some messy notes in the notepad that was always nearby and before he knew it it was 6:45 and he was still slouched in his room in the same clothes he'd gone to his lecture in.

The boy jumped up, haphazardly discarding his guitar on the floor next to him and pulling his tshirt over his head.

When he emerged from his bedroom quarter of an hour later with neatly styled hair and the smart clothes on, Peter was stood in the middle of the living room in a baby blue shirt, skinny jeans and his signature eyeliner. "Fuck my boyfriend's hot." The blond smirked.

"Mine's not too hard on the eye either." Balthazar took quick strides towards the larger boy and immediately wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and joined their lips. "So what are we doing?" The boy said as he pulled away.

"It's a surprise." 

Peter reached for his boyfriend's hand, leading him out the flat. "So how was your day?" The blond asked casually.

"Fine. Lecture was boring as fuck but I've made progress on a song."

"That's great. When can I hear it?"

"When it's done."

"I can't help?"

"You can't write a song about you." Balthazar smirked, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"About me?" Peter said with honest surprise.

"Have you heard any of my recent songs?" The smaller boy said mockingly. "They're all about you. You're my muse."

"I'm honoured." Peter said before leading Balthazar away from the path down towards town.

"Where are we going?"

"Here." The larger boy said as they walked past a large tree that hid a picnic blanket, some unlit candles and a hamper of food.

"Wow." Was all Balthazar could manage.

"You like it?" Peter needed verbal confirmation. The date needed to be perfect.

"You'd be an idiot to think I didn't. This is so romantic." Balthazar's grin was so wide it hurt but it didn't matter because he was about to have the most perfect date ever.

He took a seat at one side of the blanket as Peter removed a box of matches from the top of the hamper to light the candles that were all at huge risk of falling over.

"So what did you bring to eat?" Balthazar asked curiously, trying to take a peak inside the hamper.

"Some nice stuff and some vegan stuff." He teased.

"Vegan stuff can be nice!" The smaller boy protested with a smile.

"But you can't beat a three cheese margarita pizza."

"True." Balthazar smiled, thinking back to when he'd said his favourite food on camera in year 13. Back in a time when Peter had no idea about the unrequited love. "You'll know one day." He found himself saying quietly and unintentionally.

"What?" Peter asked, snapping him from his daydream.

"Just thinking about when Ursula asked about having a crush."

"I can't believe I was so blind." The blond laughed.

"It turned out okay in the end." Balthazar returned, shuffling closer to where Peter was settled at his side.

"I love you." Peter blurted out.

"I know. I love you too." The smaller boy beamed, reaching for his boyfriend's hand. "So what's the occasion?" He gestured around them at the situation.

"Just thought I'd take my boyfriend on a date after a long week at uni. You've been working too hard this week. Just let me distract you for a little while."

"I've been working the normal amount." Balthazar said, barely convincing himself. "But this is nice, thanks." They shared a small smile.

"I brought some homemade sandwiches, some crisps, some hummus and crackers, fruit, and brownies from Boyet's. And a bottle of wine. Thought it might be nice Louis tet-ey Chir-ub-les. Oh, I don't know." He struggled through the pronunciation.

"It'll be fine. How do you work behind a bar?" The smaller boy teased. "You're amazing." He added in awe.

"I try." Peter grinned cockily. "Only the best will do for my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend really appreciates it." Balthazar smiled sincerely. "You're going to have to let me plan our next date though. You're making me look bad."

"Okay."

"Did you bring cups for the wine?" Balthazar queried, leaning forward to look inside the hamper.

"Shit." Peter muttered to himself. "Knew I would mess up somehow. I could never be perfect. I'll go back up to the flat and get some." He moved to stand.

"No." Balthazar caught his boyfriend's wrist. "We'll just drink from the bottle. It doesn't need to be perfect."

"You sure? Because I could be back in like five minutes."

"I'm sure. Sit down and get comfortable. I'm hungry."

"They're cheese." Peter said, handing over some sandwiches wrapped in tinfoil. "Hope you don't mind they're not vegan."

"'course not."

They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, occasionally making a comment about something or mundane or laughing at a stupid joke. This perfectly calm atmosphere was always natural between the two and Balthazar would never get over how amazing his relationship was. He tried to push the thought that they'll eventually break up out of his mind as he held back a laugh at Peter's latest terrible pun.

"I love you." He said randomly; the words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I love you, too." Peter returned easily, laying back down onto the blanket. Balthazar turned around to use his boyfriend's stomach as a pillow, making himself comfortable. The blond reached down and linked his fingers through Balthazar's, resting they're interlinked hands against the smaller boy's chest.

It must have been about half an hour later that one of them spoke again. Balthazar was falling asleep under the stars when Peter shook him awake. "Want to go for a walk?"

Balthazar just groaned, slowly sitting up. "Fine."

"Not in a rush." The larger boy assured, starting to tidy as his boyfriend tried to wake himself up.

"Where do you want to go?" Balthazar asked quietly.

"Around the lake?"

"Sure." They left the picnic basket and blanket where they were and set off down the hill.

Peter took his boyfriend's hand in his own and led him by the hand. "You feeling more relaxed?"

"Yeah." Balthazar said honestly through a deep exhale.

"Promise me whenever you're getting stressed about uni or anything you'll tell me. We'll go for a walk or watch a movie or something, anything."

"Promise." The boy looked to the floor in embarrassment.

"I mean it. I'm here to help." The blond insisted.

"I know. And I love you for it but I don't want you to think I'm using you. It's not like I'm helping you in any way."

"You're helping me in every way." Peter quickly retorted. "Just because I don't need comforting doesn't mean you're not helping. You help me to calm down when I'm angry and stuff. I'm a better person because of you and you know it."

"You were already a great person."

"Don't be an idiot. You know I was a dick at the start of this year. I need you to keep me grounded."

"Well I'm sticking around so I guess we'll have to keep helping each other." Balthazar smiled, making eye contact with Peter.

Peter didn't know how to respond - so he didn't. They did a lap of the large lake before finding a bench and taking a seat looking across the glistening water.

"It's beautiful." Balthazar breathed.

"You're beautiful." Peter said without thinking.

"Shut up." Balthazar replied, pushing his boyfriend playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super busy with exams and will be intermittently for another month and a half but hopefully then I'll get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
